


Something's Not Right

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Ekhan meets a pride demon, Gen, giveaway prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ekhan meets a Pride demon in the fade one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Not Right

The fade had once been a safe haven for Ekhan but now it was riddled with demons. The mark had become a beacon to them drawing them ever close to the Ekhan when he dreamed. His heart had become weighted down by the responsibilities of his new role as the Inquisitor. He felt trapped like he wanted to run away, to run as faraway as he could manage but no, he had to remain for the sake of Thedas. He lay in his bed with only the Owls and ravens to keep him company this night. He closed his eyes and it did not take long before he drifted off into a deep sleep. 

~*~ 

He found himself standing in a field, a wheat field to be exact with the wind blowing through his hair. It felt peaceful. He started to walk towards the north or at least he thought was the North. He walked for what felt like endless miles until he reached a small pond. There he found an elf sitting on a log located close to the ponds edge. There was something familiar about the elf that Ekhan just could not figure out at first but gradually figure out as he approached them. The turned and smiled at him once he was an arms length away from them.

"I knew you'd come Ekhan."

Ash, it was Ash. It had been a while since he'd last spoken with them; he missed spending time with them and his other friends. "Ash? What are you doing here?!"

"Waiting for you silly." They said as they stood up. "I want you to come back with me. The others have a camp nearby and are waiting for you too." They extended their hand out to him.

Ekhan started to reach out towards their hand. "You were waiting for me?"

Ash giggled. "Not just me silly, all of us. We miss you and think the Inquisition can wait for a bit."

He started to hesitate. "But my duties...I know I want to run but..."

"Then run with us Ekhan! Let us all be together yet again, like old times right?" 

_Like old times? Just me, Ash and the others? This doesn't make any sense to me. Why are they acting like this? I want to go yet this all feels so off._ Ekhan thought to himself as he debate whether to not to go. Ekhan then realized that this was a dream. How could Ash even be here unless...

He quickly pulled his hand away from them shaking his head. "No, this isn't right." He looked them in the eyes. "You can't be here Ash. This is just a dream!!!"

Ash clearly looked hurt by his words. Their hand dropped to their said before taking a seat on the log once again. "Do you really miss me or the others Ekhan? Or are you just saying that to make up for lost time?"

Something wasn't right here and Ekhan knew it. Firstly Ash wasn't acting like Ash, secondly he was in the fade and thirdly, it must be a demon but what kind? He started to back away from them and braced himself to run if he had too. Why had it taken him so long to realize it. It wasn't the first time in recent days but it was the first time Ekhan had almost fallen for it.

"You are not Ash!!! You are a demon and you shall not trick me!!!"

He watched in horror as "Ash" morphed into a pride demon. "Silly elf! You'd been happier had you taken my offer!" It spoked with a distorted voice. "Since you'll not go willingly, I must take you by force!!!" 

A bottle followed with Ekhan barely managing to defeat it. He slumped down into his knees and breathed before being blinded by a bright light.

~*~

Ekhan shot up in his bed. He was drenched in sweat and trembling. The sun was high in the sky which made he wonder as to how long he'd been sleeping. He stood and stumbled around at first before regaining his balance. He made his way to the desk and grabbed a quill along with some paper before stating to write. It was time to contact his friends and maybe call them to Skyhold for an over due reunion. He also wrote down everything that was weighting on his heart in hopes it would help avoid meeting a pride demon ever again. He looked up at window to see the sun setting as he finished his final letter and smiled. Tomorrow would be a new day, with a fresh start along with some possible visitors. His stomach began to rumble making him realize that he'd skipped breakfast and lunch unintentionally. He stood up from his desk and made his way out of his quarters. After all, fighting a pride demon can give anyone an appetite.


End file.
